Las novias de Goten y Thrunks
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Los amigos hijos de Goku y Vegeta tienen nuevas novias, y deciden presentarlo a Gohan antes de su noche en la que quedarán oficialmente compromentidos, pero ellos no son los únicos con una pareja. Oneshot con lemmon ThrunksxMelona, GotenxAldra y PanxNowa (yuri).


**Advertencia:** Dragon Ball GT y Queen's Blade no me pertenecen en absoluto, sólo soy un alegre fan que tuvo un pensamiento pervertido con estas dos series que me inspiraron con la creación de este fic.

**Las novias de Goten y Thrunks**

Gohan y Videl estaban comiendo tranquilamente a horas del mediodía, esperando por la llegada de Pan que llegaba algo tarde. Ambos padres se imaginaban que se había metido en alguna riña a mitad de la calle o se habría encontrado a Goten mientras regresaba, pero no se imaginaban que nada malo hubiese ocurrido, ya se hubiesen dado cuenta.

Gohan: Me intriga saber dónde estará Pan, al menos para que nos diga cómo le fue en la escuela- dijo el hijo mayor de Goku mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Videl: Estoy segura que se las arreglaría para poner una excusa- dijo bromista la pelinegra-, ella es muy creativa. Sólo debemos esperarla.

Gohen: Si no mal recuerdo- dijo el hombre de lentes- Goten y Thrunks habían acordadado una cita con unas chicas que supuestamente eran las ideales para ellos. Tal vez ya estén en sus respectivas citas.

Videl: Realmente les deseo la mejor de las suertes- la chica toma lo que le queda de su taza de café-, a la edad de ellos, ya nosotros habíamos salido varias veces, e incluso lo habíamos hecho varias veces, también- miró sonrojada a su esposo.

Gohan: Sí, aún lo recuerdo muy bien, sobre todo nuestra primera vez- el hijo mayor de Goku también se sonrojó.

Videl: Umm, tal vez Pan está con Nowa- rió la pelinegra-. Esas dos son inseparables desde que se conocieron hace poco.

* * *

**En la calle**

Pan: ¿Quéeee? ¿En serio esas son sus novias?- pregunta una anonadada pelinegra.

Goten: Pues claro, mi novia se llama Aldra- presenta el tío de la chica.

Thrunks: Y yo salgo oficialmente con Melona- el pelilila presenta a su pelirrosa novia.

Aldra: Hola, espero que nos podamos llevar bien, mi nombre es Aldra- saluda tan cortés como le sea posible.

Melona: ¡Qué linda chica! Tienes potencial para llegar a ser hermosa como nadie en esta ciudad- dijo algo emocionada la pelirrosa al conocer a Pan.

Pan: Sí claro, mucho gusto- contestó la chica no muy segura de cómo responder ante aquel halago.

Thrunks: Veo que acabas de salir de la escuela, Pan ¿Te importa si te acompañamos? Así podríamos presentarlas al señor Gohan y a la señora Videl- propone animado el hijo de Vegeta.

Aldra: Sin duda que será un placer conocer a mi futuro cuñado- dice de golpe la ex-reina poniendo aún más nerviosa a la pelinegra.

* * *

**Casa de Gohan y Videl**

Videl: Entonces ustedes son las novias de Thrunks y Goten, es un gusto conocerlas- la anfitriona sirve un plato de comida a las recién conocidas.

Gohan: ¿Dónde conocieron a Goten y a Thrunks, por cierto?- pregunta el hijo mayor de Goku.

Aldra: Conocí a Goten en la universidad, es un chico realmente brillante. Seguro que viene de familia- contestó primero la ex-reina.

Melona: Mi familia ha tenido últimamente contacto en varias transacciones y colaboraciones con la Corporación Cápsula, y en medio de todo ello conocí a Thrunks- dijo antes de empezar a comer.

Videl: Ya veo, y supongo que habrán hablado de muchas cosas y habrán salido antes de oficializar su noviazgo ¿verdad?- dijo sonriente la madre pelinegra.

Melona: Es verdad, Thrunks me ha hablado de muchas cosas y me ha enseñado mucho sobre ustedes, y realmente me parece que la habilidad de volar y lanzar bolas de energía es un gran poder, aunque claro, no veo que me pase en aprovecharlo si tuviese la oportunidad- explicó entusiasmada la pelirrosa.

Pan: Ya veo- la pelinegra menor sólo tomaba un jugo-, han tenido un buen tiempo para conocerse,, aunque no es demasiado cortés no hablar de ello con nadie, Thrunks y tío Goten- mira a los mencionados fingiendo molestia, cuando en realidad estaba divertida.

Thrunks: Es que en un principio sólo eramos amigos- se excusó un sonriente pelilila-, no fue sino hasta hace poco que vimos una oportunidad para salir juntos de verdad, es todo.

Aldra: Es verdad, en un principio sólo hablaba con Goten cuando tenía problemas para resolver algún problema que tenga que ver con los estudios, pero con el tiempo me he sentido atraída por él- dijo muy sonriente dos veces campeona del Queen's Blade.

Pan: Es bueno ver que tienen a alguien con quien sentar cabeza- dijo pícara la pelinegra menor, haciendo sonrojar a su tío y su amigo.

Gohan: Vamos Pan, que no es bueno decir esas cosas de forma tan apresurada- dijo el Son mayor con una gota en la cabeza.

Videl: Espero que les vaya bien en su relación- dijo sonriente la esposa de Gohan.

Melona: Muchas gracias.

Pan: Esta noche tengo que ir a casa, así pasaré la noche fuera- avisó la saiyayin.

Videl: ¿Otra vez irás a estudiar con Nowa, verdad?- pregunta pícara la hija del salvador del mundo.

Pan: ¿C-cómo supiste, mamá?- se sonroja la pelinegra.

Videl: Soy tu madre, y por ello debo saber todo sobre ti- dice como si fuera lo más obvio-. Sin embargo no te debes preocupar, no me molesta en absoluto.

Gohan: No te preocupes, sólo no dejes los estudios ¿de acuerdo?- su hija asiente y él sonríe muy contento.

Goten: ¿Acaso dijeron algo?- el Son menor no entendió lo que decía su hermano y familia.

Videl: Es sólo algo entre nosotros- río nerviosamente la pelinegra mayor, pero esa excusa fue más que suficiente para alejar la atención de Goten.

* * *

**Horas más tarde**

Después de un día en el que tanto habitantes como visitantes hablaron acerca de muchas cosas de ellos, ya llegaría el momento en que Thrunks y Goten se tendrían que retirar con sus respectivas acompañantes. Pan también saldría de casa para estudiar en casa de su amiga, por lo que pudo acompañar a las dos parejas durante un rato, pero casi al finalizar se separarían de la chica más joven. Ahora podían consumar su noviazgo con aquellas chicas tan sexys, y ellas pensaban lo mismo de ellos.

Goten: ¿Qué tal si vamos a aquel hotel por el que pasamos esta mañana antes de visitar a mi hermano?- propuso el pelinegro, y los demás asintieron.

Thrunks: Supongo que ahora podremos tener una relación estable- el pelilila abraza por la cintura a Melona.

Aldra: ¿E-están seguros de que esto está bien? M-me da algo de pena- dijo tímida la ex-reina.

Goten: No te preocupes, seré gentil contigo- le dijo a su novia al oído.

Melona: Me agrada la idea de conocerme mejor con Thrunks, así que acepto- la chica de las orejas de conejo se abraza a su novio.

Thrunks: Supongo que está resuelto ¿no?- dice triunfante el pelilila.

Aldra: No es que sea una sucia para gustarme eso, pero... estará bien si es con Goten- dijo muy tímida.

* * *

**Hotel**

Goten: Muy bien, a partir de este punto nos tenemos que separar- le dice a su amigo-, tú puedes ir a la habitación 34, mientras que yo iré a la habitación 59. Nos vemos mañana- se despide entre risas el pelinegro.

Trunks: Hasta mañana- se va el pelilila acompañado por Melona- Espero que estés listo para que estemos comprometidos tú y yo.

Melona: Segura que lista, me he preparado mentalmente desde que supe que me gustabas, y ahora no me pienso echar para atrás- dijo sonriente la pelirrosa.

Thrunks: Espero que mi papá logre calmar a mi madre mientras estoy aquí- dijo acordándose de Bulma.

El lugar estaba muy bien, era un hotel con un ambiente ciertamente hogareño, paredes pintadas en color celeste, pisos de lozas de suaves colores, la única cosa ciertamente particular es que las puertas de las habitaciones estaban identificadas en números romanos, por lo que Thrunks debió buscar él mismo la habitación correspondiente, pues Melona era algo despistada. Goten y Aldra en cambio no tuvieron percance alguno para llegar.

* * *

**Habitación 34**

Thrunks: Aquí es, espero que estés cómoda- dijo estirándose el hijo del eterno príncipe.

Melona: ¡Esta cama sí que es cómoda!- la pelirrosa empieza a brincar sobre la cama cual niña pequeña.

Thrunks: ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?- el pelilila empieza a besar a la pelirrosa que se había detenido.

Melona: No quiero esperar- dice muy excitada la chica de orejas de conejo-, empecemos ahora mismo.

* * *

**Habitación 59**

Aldra: Esta es una bonita habitación- dice la ex-reina abrazándose al brazo del pelinegro.

Goten: Así es, y espero que esta sea una gran experiencia para los dos- mira fijamente a su novia-. Haré lo mejor que pueda.

Aldra: Lo sé, Goten.

Ambos se prepararon por separado para la noche de sexo que iban a tener. La ex-reina se bañó para asegurarse de estar lo más presentable posible para su novio, mientras que el pelinegro preparaba la habitación para impresionarla en cuanto salga. Ya llegaría el momento en que estarían juntos nuevamente para disfrutar del preámbulo. Música relajante para disipar cualquier nervio o tensión que pudiese estar presente, aromas florales bastante agradables en el aire para embelesar a la pareja, eso es lo que predominaba en la habitación.

Goten: ¿Qué te gustaría para empezar, Aldra?- pregunta seductor el pelinegro.

Aldra: Sólo empieza de forma gentil, Goten- dice muy roja la dos veces ganadora.

* * *

**Habitación 34**

El pelilila y la pelirrosa no se esforzaron tanto para preparar un ambiente adecuado, todo lo que hicieron fue desvestirse de golpe y lanzarse de una vez a la cama para empezar a hacerlo. Thrunks por supuesto evitó utilizar demasiada fuerza para no matar a su novia. La penetración no se hizo esperar, y la chica conejita empezó a gemir y gritar como posesa ante las embestidas del hijo del eterno príncipe.

Melona: ¡Ahhh! ¡Más fuerte, dame más hondo, Thrunks!- gritaba la pelirrosa mientras movía sus caderas como loca.

Estaba claro que ambos iban a hacerlo hasta desfallecer, o mejor dicho hasta que Melona desfallezca.

* * *

**Habitación 59**

El pelinegro y la ex-reina empezaron con besos y caricias mientras la música y el aroma los excitaba poco a poco. Lento pero seguro iban ellos a su meta.

Aldra: Goten... puedes empezar cuando quieras- dijo la enrojecida y apenada chica.

Goten empezó a besar suavemente su cuerpo, descendiendo lentamente llegando primero a su pecho, empezó a apretar sus pechos, sacando tiernos gemidos a la ex-reina. Los pechos de Aldra no eran muy grandes... en comparación con Melona, porque si veía a la ex-reina junto con la mayoría de las chicas de la ciudad, más bien se podría decir que Aldra daba "hambre". La chica gemía apenada mientras sentía cómo el pelinegro devoraba lentamente sus pechos, aquellos apretones la volvían loca.

Aldra: Voy a... perder la cabeza, Goten...

El pelinegro volvió a bajar mientras besaba y lamía cariñosamente el abdomen de su novia hasta que finalmente tuvo frente a él la entrepierna femenina. La chica al principio se tapó con las manos, muerta de vergüenza porque Goten la podría ver, pero el pelinegro la convenció con las manos a que la chica pudiera descubrir su vagina para que Goten empezara a lamer con delicadeza aquella parte tan importante. Aldra no hizo más que gemir ante esta ola de placer.

* * *

**Habitación 43**

El pelilila estaban disfrutando al máximo de su noche de sexo salvaje, mientras la pelirrosa movía como loca sus caderas y gritando que la penetrase más profundo, cosa que el pelilila hacía lo posible por no no fallar.

Thrunks: Me voy a venir muy pronto, Melona... así que prepárate- dice el pelilila mientras mordisqueaba y besaba el cuello de la pelirrosa.

Melona: ¡Vente dentro! ¡Igual nos casaremos!- el pelilila se sorprendió que ella se le propusiera, pero no se detuvo.

Ambos se vinieron juntos en medio de los sonidos que emitían como si fuesen bestias en celo, y en seguida fueron por más placer en esa noche que era sólo de ellos. Vegeta no podría estar más orgulloso de que su hijo mayor fuese capaz de complacer a una chica como Melona.

* * *

**Habitación 59**

Ambos estudiantes habían a tener relaciones, aunque empezaron lento por el dolor que sufrió la ex-reina al perder la virginidad, pero en esta parte ya iban con buena rapidez con una chica que gemía de forma tierna y un pelinegro que jugaba unas veces con los pechos y pezones de su novia, y otras veces con su trasero. El pelinegro estaba disfrutando, explorando los puntos sensibles de su compañera para el futuro, pues ésta vez estaba convencido que sentaría cabeza luego de muchos intentos fallidos, citas ocasionales, medias naranjas que no fueron tal, y otras frustraciones. Ahora era distinto, tenía junto a él a una chica que lo amaba y que a su vez él la amaba.

Aldra: Nunca lo haré... con nadie más que... contigo, Goten- jadeaba la chica.

Goten: Igual yo- prometió el pelinegro antes de besarla.

Disfrutaban como locos el ser uno por esta noche, lo demás no importaba por ahora. Aldra y Goten probaron esa noche varias posiciones para conocer sus gustos, aunque aquello fue más por petición del pelinegro que de la ex-reina.

* * *

**Al dia siguiente, en casa de Gohan**

Pan: ¿Quéeee? ¿En serio se casarán?- pregunta anonadada la pelinegra.

Goten: Así es, Aldra y yo realmente estamos hechos el uno para el otro- responde entusiasmado el tío de la chiquilla.

Aldra: Goten es una persona maravillosa y yo lo quiero con todo mi corazón- afirmó la ex-reina abrazándose al brazo de su novio.

Thrunks: Melona y yo somos algo así como una combinación bastante dispar en comparación con mis padres, pero realmente amo a Melona. Puede que nunca encuentre a nadie igual si dejo ir la oportunidad- tomó palabra el hijo del eterno príncipe.

Gohan: Es maravilloso que hayan decidido dar este gran paso, pero recuerden que hay muchas responsabilidades por ello- aconseja el alegre Son mayor.

Melona: Lo sabemos, señor Gohan, y estamos dispuestos a seguir adelante y enfrentar lo que sea que nos ponga el destino para perjudicarnos o separarnos- dice positiva la pelirrosa.

Gohan: Es grandioso oírte decir algo así. Gracias Videl- su esposa le había traído una taza de café-. A propósito Pan, ¿cómo te fue en tu noche de estudio?

Pan: Me fue genial, papá- dice mientras se servía una rebanada de pan con mermelada-. Pudimos adelantar mucho los trabajos que teníamos pendientes.

Videl: Es bueno ver que te esfuerzas bastante- la hija de Mr. Satán se sirve también una rebanada de pan con mermelada-. Estoy segura de que serás la mejor si te esfuerzas.

Goten: ¡Ánimo, Pan!- el hermano menor alza su pulgar a su sobrina.

Pan: Claro, me esforzaré para ser la mejor- dice sonriente la pelinegra, recordando lo que "estudiaba".

* * *

**Flashback**

Pan: ¡Ahh! ¡Esto es increíble!- gemía la pelinegra.

Nowa: Nunca creí que... ¡Ahh! Que hacerlo así fuese tan genial!

Las dos chicas estaban en posición de tijereta frotando sus vaginas con ganas, y recibiendo a cambio bastante placer. Ambas chicas usaban sus manos para manosearse los pechos mientras se besaban y bailaban como locas sus lenguas.

Nowa: Hazme tuya, Pan- rogaba una roja chica mitad elfo-. Seremos novias... tú y yo... por siempre...

Pan: Tú eres mía, y nadie te podrá apartar de mi lado- la pelinegra lame lascivamente el cuello de la chica del bosque.

Pan y Nowa cambiaron de posición para hacer un 69 y así estuvieron cuando de pronto escuchan unos pasos acercándose.

Nowa: Debe ser mi maestra, tenemos que vestirnos rápido- alertó la chica del bosque.

Alleyne: Aquí les traje algunos libros para que tengan mejores bases- aparece la rubia con una montaña de libros viejos-. Espero que les sea de utilidad.

Nowa: De acuerdo, maestra- la chica ya estaba vestida, al igual que Pan.

Pan: Hay mucho que leer antes de continuar, así que manos a la obra- la pelinegra toma los libros y los pone en el suelo, donde ella y su novia empiezan a leer.

Alleyne: Espero que lo logren y se gradúen como las mejores- sonríe (cosa extraña) la elfo de los bosques antes de irse.

Pan: ¿Ya se retiró?- susurra la nieta de Goku.

Nowa: Sí, ya se fue- agudiza el oído la huérfana.

Pan: Entonces supongo que podemos continuar- dice la pelinegra con picardía.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

Thrunks: Como sea, quisiera que usted fuese mi padrino en la boda, señor Gohan- pidió feliz el pelilila.

Gohan: Claro, será un placer ser tu padrino- el pelinegro mayor alza su pulgar.

Pan: Espero que tengan un futuro feliz.

Aldra: Gracias por tus deseos, ojalá se realicen y que Goten y yo vivamos en una familia como ustedes.

Videl: No se preocupen, lo van a lograr- guiña un ojo la animada hija del salvador de la tierra.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les parece este crossover? Puede que no sea para nada el PanxThrunks que algunos disfrutan leer, pero rara vez escribo historias que vayan con las tendencias XD. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán recibidos con gran alegría, en serio :D

Hasta otra


End file.
